Such the tragedy, which was she
by DoppelgangerOhMine
Summary: Never did they think that she would go quite so far down the beaten path, not so nice as they think, not so nice as she seemed.
1. Chapter 1

I was at your beck and call, but you never called. I did everything you asked of me but it was never enough, I killed my own brother for you and you still wouldn't love me. His body rotted away in front of me and you didn't even shed a tear for your old love. I never realised how much you were like her until that day, I never realised how much worse you were. She never would have done what you did; she valued him even if she did like to play with him. She loved him; at least she knew how to love. Creatures like you are deprived of that ability, creatures like you and I can only pretend and that is why we were drawn to one another but maybe if you had of loved me, maybe I could love you.

"You need to do this Damon, he won't stop, and you need to end this." You were scared, so scared of him and all you had to do was to point in his direction with that oh-so-contrived look on your face and I took care of him, like he wasn't my own flesh and blood and after so many years who could be sure he still was. As soon as the deed was done his body began to contort with jerking movements that imitated the contortions of my mind. The discoloration, evidence of our inhuman nature, even in death we were something else to behold.

You let out a sound, almost like a laugh but somehow smaller, and I knew you played me. You the prodigy child and I just your instrument awaiting the strums of your beat, so the song was over, only this was no ordinary rhythm, this was a death march specially designed for us and orchestrated by you, our goddess.

"Damon, I'm sorry you're upset but it had to be done." That same line from when you orchestrated the kill on Kol. You happen to like the power. How I didn't see it before is shocking.

"Elena, stop." And you stopped talking, just like that, the 'sire bond' we thought made you my toy. We never realised that in the absence of free will you would become such a manipulative toy, you found ways of getting your way without any active participation. You begged me to fight the compulsion when it inconvenienced you, said if I loved you I could fight it, like Stefan did, but you never fought yours, never even tried.

"We can't be together anymore." The look of horror that crossed you made me feel physically ill, though I don't get sick. I steeled myself for your response, preparing myself for your fight.

"No"

"Elena, you need to go, live a full life, you need to be free." I hadn't realised that my eyes were closed; I readied myself for your face and opened them. But you were gone; it was almost like you were never there to begin with. The dull ache of loneliness pounded deep within and I wondered if I could ever be whole without you.


	2. Chapter 2 Fierce and fire blooded

"Klaus, are you alright?" Her hair, newly cropped to chin length, blew out behind her in the wind. The sight of her, usually such a comfort to him, did little on this day. On this day he would always mourn, what he would never say, but she knew.

"Klaus, you need to come with me, you need to live." This was the same line she said every year, and each year she uttered it with the same amount of love that brought him to tears. But this year he couldn't be carried away by her loveliness, there were things he needed to discuss with her.

"We need to move, love." The instinct to run, ingrained in him by his father, was strong and his instincts beat at him, especially now that the danger was closer. Caroline wanted to settle down for a lifetime, retain some semblance of normality but she understood his needs and accepted that for now they would live like gypsies. In their perfectly maintained mansions, she knew to never grow attached to her beautiful homes or the beautiful people they met on their journey.

"Why this time?" There was always an excuse, but she never thought any less of him for it.

"I think it's in town." Pause. "Again, all the signs are there, I even had Clarisse do a sweep and it doesn't look good."

"And so, we must run again?"

"Well, I can't very well kill it now can I?" A bargain had been made to ensure that "It" would remain under control and as far away from Klaus and Caroline as possible, evidently that had fallen through.

"Thank you, I mean it, thank you. Thank you for not destroying her, it means a lot to me."

"Remember dear, I promised not kill IT, no more. If it comes near you I will have it locked away so deep that not even Silas could hear its screaming." The sincerity being his eyes scared her and she felt bad for her old friend. For one fleeting moment she wished she hadn't made him make that promise, death would be more of a gift than what he had in mind.

He didn't need to know that she kept in regular contact with Damon for updates, she already knew what her beloved had just told her, knew more than he did probably. He didn't seem to know that Damon had caused this problem, probably wouldn't care.

Though she pitied her one time friend, the life she wanted with this man outweighed anything she felt for IT, so if she had to assist in exterminating IT to have her fairy-tale ending, over and over again, then so be it


End file.
